


attracting the worst

by avioletqueen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Imprisonment, Power Couple, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avioletqueen/pseuds/avioletqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things need to change around here, and as much as he'd like to, Bellamy Blake can't do it alone. Canon-divergent after s2e5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	attracting the worst

“Mom told me you were here.” Bellamy lifts his head, and he knows that this isn’t Clarke’s fault, but fucking hell, he’s way too pissed off right now to stop from scowling at her. Luckily, she doesn’t seem to care. “I literally fell asleep for two hours and you end up locked up back here?” she demands, gesturing at the ziptie around his wrists. “What did you do this time?”

“The Exodus Charter,” and just the mention of the law makes Clarke frown in an extremely satisfying way, “now dictates that the guards are free to imprison those who seem to pose a threat, who are belligerent, who don’t respect authority, etcetera.” He snarls the last word out from behind gritted teeth, and Clarke’s eyes grow cold as she takes a seat in front of him. 

“We’re never going to be able to rescue the forty-seven if you keep on getting in trouble, Bellamy,” she starts seriously, and he scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“Are you kidding me, princess? Don’t you see what they’re doing?” he asks more quietly, nodding at the guard just past the cell door. “They’re writing laws to stifle us. Kane, Byrne, your mom – they’re all in it together. Now that we’ve done their dirty work, they think they can make us sit back and let them handle everything. They want to make it illegal for us to do anything that’s not in their plan.”

“Look, I know,” Clarke whispers, shaking her head. “But there’s nothing we can do about it. We can’t even sneak out if you’re stuck here.”

“Really? There’s nothing we can do?” He challenges, raising his eyebrows. 

The blonde girl frowns slightly, then leans in closer so that she can whisper even more softly. “What are you thinking?”

“I think,” he murmurs, “that it’s time for a bit of a shake up. Chancellor Kane’s been in power long enough.”

“Bellamy, are you actually suggesting a coup?” Her response makes him grin, because despite the indignant tone in her voice, he knows her well enough to see that she’s considering the possibility. 

“I’m saying exactly that, Clarke. We need a council of people who actually know about Earth and know what they’re doing. None of the people in charge right now know anything, and that includes your mom. No offense.”

“None taken.” And now she’s clearly more curious about the idea than opposed to it, eyes getting that focused look in them as she considers the possibilities. “Finn knows the terrain, Octavia knows the grounders, Raven is already practically managing tech for the entire camp…”

“We can do this. We can take over, because we know how to lead these people.” She’s so close to agreeing, Bellamy can feel it, and he’s already putting together a plan for their next move when she speaks. 

“Who would the Chancellor be?”

And with those five words, his momentum stops in its tracks. They stare at each other for a breath – then two more – before saying almost simultaneously, “you should.”

“What?” he asks, sounding more aghast than he ever has in his life. “We both know you’re the one for the job. I almost got everyone in our camp killed.”

“I’m not charismatic or- or motivational like you are, Bell,” she protests in return. “You can pull inspirational speeches out of your ass whenever you need to. People need someone they can follow.”

“Just because I’m all words doesn’t mean I don’t make shitty decisions, princess.” He can’t believe he’s actually arguing this, because it’s so fucking obvious that she’s perfect for the job. How can she not see it? “Look, let’s not worry about this now. We’ll put our plans into motion and then later-“

“We’ll both do it.”

“What are you two talking about in there?” The guard bangs on the grill, and they both flinch away from each other. 

Clarke hastily glances over her shoulder, then speaks more quickly as she turns back to him. Her voice is deathly quiet now, and she has to lean in with her lips practically to his ear for him to hear her. The fall of her hair against his cheek is oddly distracting, and he has to shake his head a little before he can register what exactly she’s saying. 

“We can team up and do it. Who says there can’t be two Chancellors? If we’re throwing over the government, might as well make some changes to it.” The guard’s keys rattle as she starts unlocking the gate. 

Clarke pulls back slightly, and Bellamy nods, licking his lips a little nervously. “The guard’s suspicious. You’re not going to be able to come back here without someone escorting you.”

She hesitates, biting her lip, then leans into kiss him on the cheek. The simple action leaves him with eyes wide, lips slightly parted to make a snarky comment, but a response just doesn’t come. “We’re totally in love, and I miss you a lot, and no one’s going to want to watch us making out,” she blurts out, and he swears there’s the slightest flush to her cheeks before she straightens, right as the guard approaches the two of them. 

“That’s enough visiting, Griffin,” she says, looking at the two of them, and considering Clarke’s red face and Bellamy’s own flustered appearance, there’s no way she could possibly think there wasn’t something between them. 

At least, Bellamy hopes so. Because Clarke’s lips barely grazed his skin and he can still feel the warmth where they touched for a moment. It’s the kind of acute feeling that he’s pretty sure he’s not equipped to deal with. 

Eyes on the prize, Blake, he tells himself. Though whether the prize in question is taking back his place as leader or doing it at this girl’s side, he’s not so sure.


End file.
